Ellpagg
Ellpagg (Also known as The Knight and The Traitor) is a former Arkn knight, as well as a former member of . After losing his Arkn powers and becoming something of new origin, he became The God of Beetles. He is also the main protagonist of The Knight Shift, and is the initial assigned "Arkn" to Michael of Michael's Camera. Story Background While an Arkn knight, Ellpagg was initially said to have been fighting in the Arkn/Dekn wars alongside Raphael and Uriel. Raphael had described him as not the best fighter and still learning his purpose. Initially, the Arkn had debated who to cast into the Infernous to try and talk some sense into the Carver, to which Ellpagg proudly volunteered. The Knight Shift Throughout The Knight Shift, Ellpagg is stripped of his memories as he underwent various torment within the Infernous, from horrifying illusions to mutilation by Persophelus Redgrave, along with the Arkn and Dekn viewing his torments. Throughout his time, he declares he's going to find a way out. Fourteen eternities later, he is prisoner with the Carver himself, having been shot by Edgar Kharon. The two decide that they're going to escape together, but the Carver encounters his personal hell within the Infernous, being overpowered by Ellpagg. As a result, the Carver and Ellpagg get into a fight which ends with Ellpagg being the victor. Afterwards, the Carver seems to be dying due to his vessel, Lucifer "Luke" Anton, wearing thin. In an attempt to help him, Ellpagg seeks the help of the Hethe through the infinity hallway. Instead, Ellpagg is stripped of his Arkn powers and becomes something of new origin; he becomes The God of Beetles. Upon realizing this, Ellpagg is distraught and attempts to gouge his eyes out to no avail. Upon returning from the Infinity Hallway, he finds an empty Infernous with no trace of the Carver. Ellpagg then attempts to awaken each of the ArknAngels. By doing this, he sets out to create a third neutral party and declares to end the Arkn/Dekn war by whatever means necessary. Michael's Camera After escaping the Infernous, Ellpagg appeared through Michael Knight posing as his Guardian Arkn, and had threatened Persophelus Redgrave not to mess with him. Together, they searched for the Condor, a Skethe posing as a Lurker. However, upon learning that the Condor is a Skethe, Ellpagg beats Michael and declares that he and the other Arkn aren't the good guys, in an attempt to drive Michael toward neutrality. This has shown to have failed afterwards, as Michael aligns towards the Dekn instead. Upon learning this, Ellpagg returns and warns Michael to stop interacting with Tobias Kestler and Alex Winter. Michael then proceeds to head into the Beyond to retrieve his doll, Dale. Appearance & Abilities Ellpagg is able to conjure the Dragon's Cane, along with the power of telekinesis. He uses this in The Knight Shift to open doors. Initially in The Knight Shift, Ellpagg appeared as an ordinary man (resembling Michael slightly) in "[1 The Knight]". However, upon finding the dragon's cane, his Arkn form began to convey itself through blue glowing eyes. Quotes Gallery Knight4.png|Ellpagg as he appears in 1 The Knight. TheKnight.jpg|Ellpagg as he appears in I have to shoot myself in the face. Ellpagg1.png|Ellpagg as he appears in Finale Paradise Lost. The Warminds Category:Characters Category:The Arkn Category:The ArknVerse Category:The WinterVerse